Rebuilding Radient Garden
by Skele
Summary: A/N: The world of Kingdom Hearts without Sora, Donald and Goofy as only Skeledude can tell it. The Final Fantasy characters in Radient garden have a home that they once lived in. The beautiful Raident Garden is one it's way to be the beautiful paradise th


Rebuiling Radient Garden

A/N: The world of Kingdom Hearts without Sora, Donald and Goofy as only Skeledude can tell it. The Final Fantasy characters in Radient garden have a home that they once lived in. The beautiful Raident Garden is one it's way to be the beautiful paradise they once remembered. Then again maybe not. There are still alot of people missing from their home. The Heartless Ansem split them up and sent them far across Z-space to different worlds. Transforming some so they would be less of a threat, Ansem then sent out his minions to destroy the worlds and bring forth Kingdom Hearts. It's going to take all of the Hollw Bastion Restoration Commitee, and few more friends to bring Radient Garden back to life.

"Rebuilding Radiant Garden was the easy part." Cid told the few that were there. He sat at the computer desk in the old castle. There was a collective sigh from those around. Rebuilding Radiant Garden was defiantly not easy. It had taken them months to finish restoring the castle not to mention the waves of heartless attacks. Luckily their numbers were dwindling thanks to the computer's defense systems. The town was already on the road to recovery and after the return of Auron much of the ruins that were unidentifiable by the younger generation was restored.

"What do you mean that was the easy part?!" Yuffie half yelled. She was currently standing next to Leon, and Aerith. Both just had enough time to put their arms between her and their former caretaker.

"I mean exactly what I said!" Cid barked back. Auron was standing next to him his appearance than that in the Underworld had grown back to what it should be (slightly older) and he dawned sunglasses again.

"The city is built, the castle restored, the heartless are almost gone, what else is there to do?" Cloud asked. Currently he was standing next to Aerith and Tifa was next to him… Well more on top of him. Auron spoke now:

"I mentioned in passing to Sora my former foster son, Tidus." On the word Tidus there was a gasp from the crowd. Tidus was not unknown in Radiant Garden before Ansem's attack. He was a famous blitzball player and recently after excavating the ruins just west of the castle they found a Blitzball arena and posters with his name.

"Don't get excited just yet… listen" Cid instructed. Auron nodded then continued.

"Sora told me he currently resides on Destiny Island."

"A mere coincidence?" Leon interjected.

"I thought of that, I asked him more about him, Blonde hair, love for games, friend named Wakka…" There were more gasps. Yuffie had discovered the trophy room in the stadium, 5 hours prior to the current meeting. The last trophy awarded to the Radiant Garden Aurochs, their team captain being Wakka.

"We have to go get them!" Yuffie said excitedly. There were murmurs of agreement.

"They're kids" Auron said loudly. The noise stopped.

"But Tidus and Wakka were 20 and 40 something" Tifa stated.

"Not to mention the fact that it's been almost 12 years since the Heartless took over" Cloud added.

"When Ansem's heartless first attacked there was a magic used to split us up." Cid explained,

"We being the only ones who could rise up and stop him without the power of the Keyblade." Auron moved forward.

"This magic used to do two things, get us away from the castle and to prevent us from coming back." Everyone nodded.

"Its possible when Tidus and Wakka were hit with the spell the effects sent them as far as Destiny the spell also transformed them into children." There was a murmur of understanding.

"It's also possible that even though we have retained memories of this place we're not 100 ourselves yet. Like Yuffie" Auron explained.

"What about me?"

"Your still 17, when Ansem attacked you were 19"

"So I wait two more years, big whoop"

"Not all of us are younger than we used to be" Auron explained.

"I'd like to shave a few years off my life if I could." Cid said rubbing his nose.

"So how do we fix it?" Yuffie asked,

"Easily enough we have to remind them of the life we had here."

"Presumably then when we found everyone those 12 years will mean nothing and we'll be able to continue living as if this never happened." Cloud interjected.

"That's the idea," Cid said.

"How do we remind them?" Leon asked.

"It has to be something important to them. Something from this world they couldn't live without. So for Tidus, that would be Yuna" there were more murmurs of understanding.

"I met Yuna" Leon told Auron. There was a glint in his eye behind his glasses.

"…and?" he asked.

"She's a fairy, she flies around the worlds believing she's a fairy," Yuffie explained. Auron nodded,

"That makes sense. Yuna is key to rebuilding Radiant Garden. She's the only one who can open the left wing of the castle."

"That's where we couldn't get through no matter what right?" Yuffie asked.

"Yep that's the son of a bitch alright." Cid answered.

"Our mission however is not finding Yuna, she'll come back here eventually" Auron explained.

"So what do we do?" Cloud asked.

In the Gummi Ship bay later the several warriors got ready to go. Cid was staying behind to take care of home base. He sat in the communication bay looking down on them as they loaded supplies into ships.

"Hey Aerith get your hands off that ship, it's Cloud's you know where yours is!" he shouted over the P.A. Leon was packing food into the ship when he noticed that Yuffie was standing over him.

"What?" he asked as he dropped a crate of food into his ship.

"I'm coming with you," she told him. Leon dropped a jug of water.

"What?" he asked again.

"Cid said he wanted me to go with you, something about covering more ground." She picked up the water. Leon took it from her.

"No…"

"Well that's too bad cause Cid said…"

"I don't care it's not like he's my father."

"LEONHART! YOUR TAKIN YUFFIE WITH YA! GOT IT?"

"Loud and clear" squall said tossing the water into the ship and shutting the door. Cloud was saying goodbye to Aerith when Tifa walked up. She cleared her thought and with a cheerful smile and a hug Aerith went over to her ship.

"Make sure to take extra care ok?" Tifa said.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." He told her and she kissed him. Cloud didn't do much in turn he just kind of stood there and let it happen. When she finally stopped he said bye and got in his ship. Auron packed his bottle of whiskey in good and hidden in his supplies when Tifa walked past.

"Good luck" he said,

"You too" she replied and got in her ship. Auron did the same,


End file.
